


Twin Switch

by Resident_NEET



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hikawa Switch, Hina is older, Moron Sayo, Sayo is younger, Twin Hater Hina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_NEET/pseuds/Resident_NEET
Summary: “Well then your cute little sister needs to be off so bye-bye Onee-chan, have a good day at school,” Sayo said as she leaves the dining room, Hina was about to let out a breath before Sayo suddenly peeked her head through the doorway, “Say hello to Tsugu-chan, for me okay Onee-chan!” She said and then finally leaving the house for real.‘God I hate her so much’





	Twin Switch

The morning calm, a cup of milk coffee and the sound of an acoustic guitar is the perfect way for Hikawa Hina to enjoy her morning before going to school. Hina always liked having a little bit of calm before facing yet another hectic day being the student council president and being in a band, moments like these are cherished. That is until ‘it’ comes down the stairs and ruins her tranquil morning. 

“Onee-chan! Good morning!” Sayo said with a spring in her step as she skips downstairs from her room. 

“Be quiet, it’s too early for your noise,” Hina replied coldly as ever making Sayo put a hand over her mouth and she made her way to the kitchen.

Hina tried to relax, emphasis on tried since with Sayo is there to distract her with whatever stupid routine she’s about to do this morning. She waited until an hour passed but Sayo has yet to destroy anything she touches like she usually does. She decided that maybe today Sayo won’t be doing anything weird in the kitchen. Suddenly without a single warning, Sayo screamed at the top of her lungs from the kitchen. 

“IT’S DONE!” 

“SHUT UP!” Hina screamed back at Sayo trying her best to keep the calm. 

Without even listening to Hina’s request Sayo ran back to the dining room and showed Hina a small bag of cookies with tightly knit ribbons, “Hehe, I didn’t burn it to bits this time,” Sayo said proud of her work. 

“I don’t care, leave me alone,” Hina replied with as much venom she could muster. 

“Ehhh, Onee-chan, you’re such a tsundere. That’s not how you say ‘Wow Sayo! You did amazing’ You can be really silly sometimes,” Sayo said while laughing and dismissing Hina’s attitude like she usually does with her casual stupidity. 

“Well then your cute little sister needs to be off so bye-bye Onee-chan, have a good day at school,” Sayo said as she leaves the dining room, Hina was about to let out a breath before Sayo suddenly peeked her head through the doorway, “Say hello to Tsugu-chan, for me okay Onee-chan!” She said and then finally leaving the house for real. 

_‘God I hate her so much’ _

Hina didn’t know where her hatred for Sayo came from. That’s a lie. She knows exactly where it comes from, she just doesn’t want to admit it. Her hate for her younger twin comes from her jealousy. Yes, the perfect Hikawa Hina is jealous of her idiot younger twin that got held back a year because she was too carefree and stupid. 

Growing up and being the elder of the two everyone has expectations that Hina had to be better. Seeing as she had the superior talent out of the two twins it was no surprise that everyone had very high expectations for Hina. They always kept an eye on Hina, and as much as talent she had, the pressure of failing is always there so she never had any time for fun because she feared how the people around her would react if she failed. 

Sayo on the other hand never had the burden of expectation. She was already the younger of the two, so people just didn’t expect as much from her. Not to mention how she carries herself, with no general care for the world, it’s no surprise that she never made anyone disappointed in her since no one had any expectations in the first place. 

Growing up it had always been like that, Hina had to shoulder all the burden of expectations all the while Sayo had all the fun. When she was busy studying to keep her mind sharp, Sayo was out playing. While she was busy helping everyone, Sayo was busy making friends with her magnetic personality. All those experiences that Hina missed because of Sayo made her who she is today, a serious no-nonsense person who won’t tolerate anything below perfection, if it was anyone’s guess that her personality made her lonely, they would be absolutely correct. 

Suddenly her train of thought was stopped when she heard her phone rang, ‘PasuPare Yamato Maya’ 

“Hello, Yamato-san,” 

“Hina-san, can you make it to practice today? I know we said that we won’t have any practice today but can you still come to the studio?”

Hina paused for a bit, she has nothing she needs to do after school and time away from her sister is always good, “Understood, I’ll come to the studio immediately after school,” Hina said matter of factly and ended the call. 

_‘What could Yamato-san, want I wonder’_

After brainstorming a few ideas of what their meeting would be like she decided it was useless and she made her way to her school. On the way there she meets two familiar faces, “Minato-san, Imai-san, good morning.” 

“Oh! Hina, good morning~” Lisa greeted Hina with her usual cheerfulness. 

Yukina only gave Hina a nod and she was back to doing whatever they were doing before they met her. 

Hina paid it no mind, Yukina was always a rude person so it’s not like she was expecting a greeting from her, the one thing she doesn’t understand is why her sister admires the silver-haired girl so much. Sure she was a dedicated and talented vocalist, but her personality is awful, not that she herself is great but at least she has manners. She’s an egotistical, arrogant, single-minded girl that has only music on her mind.

“Sayo’s been improving a lot lately hasn’t she Yukina?” Lisa said out of the blue.

“Yes, she has, she might not have that much brain power but her determination is remarkable,” Yukina said with a hint of fondness in her voice. 

“Ahaha, Yukina that’s mean, Sayo isn’t stupid you know~” Lisa laughed while trying to defend Sayo. 

“I might want to disagree on that part, Imai-san” Hina suddenly interjected their conversation. “Sayo is in fact, a person lacking in the head department, and I wish she would brighten up a bit, but that seems impossible.”

The two of them turned back to face Hina, surprised by how casual she is bad-mouthing her own sister. They had heard from Sayo about how Hina would joke about how she hated her but they never thought it to be serious, at least not to this extent.

Yukina was about to say something to Hina but Lisa held her back, “Hina that’s a bit mean, isn’t it?” 

“I’m simply stating things matter of factly, I don’t see anything wrong with that,” knowing that an argument is brewing she walked past the two of them without even glancing back picking up the pace so that the two of them won’t catch up to her. 

_‘It’s always like that, people would always defend her’_

When she finally reached the school she made a beeline for her class so that she can prepare for today’s class. When she’s looking for her book in her bag she found a piece of chocolate bar with a note attached to it.

‘Do your best today Onee-chan :DDDD -Your adorabel little sister, Sayo’

Hina crushed the chocolate bar with her hands. 

_‘She’s been going through my stuff AGAIN’ _

Hina was shaking with anger, it hasn’t been the first time she’s had a surprise in her bag from Sayo, and this one isn’t anything major but she doesn’t know why this makes her so angry. 

_‘Why do you keep on doing this you annoying girl, you can’t even spell adorable right!’ _

“Ah, getting chocolate with a note so early in the morning, you’re as popular as ever today I see, fufu how fleeting” A deep voice suddenly appeared in front of Hina.

Hina wasn’t in the mood for any bullshit Kaoru was going to throw at her so she just threw the crushed the chocolate bar at her, which she captured with grace, “Take it, I don’t want it.” She left the room to go up to the roof where she could get some actual peace and quiet. She sat in her favorite spot, near the entrance of the roof.

Day by day the reminder that Sayo exists keeps getting in her way of peace. It had gotten well when they had been separated when high school came around, she was able to be genuinely positive and not so bitter, she even joined a band so that she can enjoy doing what she loves, making getting away from Sayo a second priority. 

When the Sayo brought home a guitar came her whole world came crashing down. ‘Onee-chan! I’m gonna be in a band!’ when those words escaped Sayo’s lips it was like her world was crushed. Her only sanctuary, her place where she can escape from all the responsibilities and all the things that made her sick, Sayo had invaded it ever so casually, just like everything in her life. 

Sayo would always follow Hina with whatever she was doing, let it be art, studies, or even the tv show she watches Sayo would always follow behind Hina. Even though Hina would always be better at everything they did, Sayo would seem to enjoy the things she did more, and the way she had with people made her very sociable and Hina would be left all alone, always. Sayo was always good at reading people’s emotions and knowing what to say to a person despite her outer shell of idiocy. When it comes to people Hikawa Sayo was a genius. 

She’s able to befriend and be on good terms with everyone with little to no effort, like a ball of sunshine people would always light up when they see her. Hina, on the other hand, was horrible with people and over the years only had a couple of real connections with a few people. She always says the wrong things and her lack of awareness for people’s feelings just makes things worse for her. What’s worse, people started using her as a crutch just to get to know Sayo, since some people somehow saw her as unapproachable.

Sayo might be walking in Hina’s shadow, but little did she realize that she’s the reason Hina is casting that shadow in the first place. 

“Thinking about something?” a voice suddenly called out to her. 

“Ah, Mitake-san, it’s nothing you should concern yourself about,” 

“If you say so,” Ran just said dismissively as she goes to the railings to enjoy the morning breeze. 

The two of them are quiet, she could appreciate a person like Ran, not putting her nose in other people’s business and is just happy minding her own, ‘She might make great company’ 

The calm the two of them shared was broken by the ringtone of Ran’s phone, before answering she clicked her tongue and violently pressed her phone.

“Sayo, I said it once before and I’m gonna keep my answer. No, you don’t have my blessing if you want to date Tsugumi.” Ran said obviously annoyed.

“Eeeeeehhh, but why? I’ll treat her so well it’s gonna be in the history books as ‘best taking care of in history’ so please just let me date her!” 

“No! Why are you asking me anyway? It’s not like I’m her parent or anything”

“Because!” 

There was a short pause from both ends. 

“You’re one of her best friends and me as her future girlfriend would have to meet you eventually,” 

Another pause and Sayo continued, “So in order to not trouble Tsugumi in the future it is important to ensure that I have a solid relationship with the people around Tsugumi before I start dating her.” 

There was another pause from both of them

“Sayo,”

“Yes?” 

“You’re reading off a note right now aren’t you,” 

“Wha- how did you- I mean, no I’m not Mitake-san I don’t know what you’re talking about,”

Ran gave out a long sigh while suppressing her laughter before finally speaking, “I’m not going to give you my blessing just yet, but if you’re that serious with Tsugumi and she feels the same way, then I guess there’s nothing I can do,” Ran ended her statement. 

“YES! I DID IT! GUMI DID YOU HEAR THAT?” Sayo suddenly screamed loud enough for even Hina to wince back.

“Shhhh, Sayo!” A quiet voice that sounded like Tsugumi also came out from the phone.

“Gumi? Are you in our school right now?” Ran said a bit annoyed at the older girls' antics. 

“Gotta go bye, see you Saturday Ran-chan,” 

With that their phone call ended. Ran gave out another tired sigh as she looks down at the courtyard just waiting for a teal haired girl to run off across the courtyard. Not even a minute of waiting and there are already sounds of someone running followed by long teal-colored hair flowing in the air. 

“You have a very interesting sister, Hina-senpai,” Ran said to Hina.

“Not the first I’ve heard, but yes she is quite interesting,” Hina said honestly. 

That was the very first time she had heard that Sayo was actually serious about Tsugumi. She had known about Sayo’s crush towards the younger girl but she never thought it was this serious. She would always tell Hina everything without her even asking it so why hasn’t she told Hina about this. 

_‘Why do I care?’_

Hina was convinced that she hated Sayo’s entire being so why did Sayo keeping a secret makes her heart sting a little bit. Could she still have some love for her sister? She didn’t know and she doesn’t intend to find out, not anytime soon anyway. 

The school bell finally rang signaling that the two of them had to go to class. Hina headed to the door as soon as the bell rang, but Ran didn’t follow. 

“Mitake-san, I advise that you go to class now or you’ll be late,” Hina said knowing full well that she won’t get through. 

“Yeah, I’ll head down in a sec” Ran said not even bothering to move from the railings. 

When she finally got to her seat she got ready to start her day and she said her mantra to get through the day on a positively.

_‘Today’s gonna be Boppin!’_

**Author's Note:**

> I might have taken switching things too much and now I'm making another reversal thing lmao. This is my first time writing about Hina so I Hope you guys enjoy this as much as the SayoTsugu one (I'm working on that one too I just get distracted too easy lmao). As always Thanks for reading!


End file.
